Kid In a Candy Store
by Mixer18
Summary: The twins win a shopping spree at the city's oldest candy shop. They decide to bring their sack of sweets to the guys at Poppo Time. Kind of sappy or warm near the end. Readers will decide that.


_Let's try something with candy._

The sun shone over New Domino City on a temperate Saturday afternoon. Birds were flying and chirping sweet tunes. People were outside walking about, either for exercise, or to get their dogs to shed those winter pounds. It was springtime, all right. This particular start to spring was special to a pair of green-haired twins. They had won a 20 minute, no-cost shopping spree at the city's oldest and only candy shop in a school raffle. They had arrived at the shop with the largest sack they could find and filled it to the brim with their favorite candy.

"Y'all come back now, ya' hear?" the kind and not-so-elderly owner said to the twins as they exited the candy shop.

"This is really heavy," the female twin strained as she held the sack up on her back. "I could use some help here, Leo."

"I am helping," the male twin countered. "I'm reducing the weight by eating whatever candy I take out." He reached in for another fistful and cramming it in his mouth, without even taking the wrapping off of each piece.

"If you keep eating all this candy, your teeth are going to rot," the girl struggled to say. "After all, you don't want to wear dentures as an adult, do you?"

"I hear what you're saying, Luna," Leo concluded with candy in his mouth. "I'm probably going to keep eating 'til I get sick. So don't worry." The girl shook her head at her brother. He knew what the consequences were, but that still wouldn't stop him from living out many a boy's dream of eating his weight in candy.

"What do you say we pay a visit to Yusei and everybody? I'm sure they wouldn't mind us sharing our candy with them," Luna suggested with optimism. "They've been working hard and all for the grand prix, so maybe this'll be a nice change of pace for them." Leo didn't say anything as he dipped inside the sack, but he did raise his fist in the air to say he was on board with the idea. The girl snatched the sack out of her brother's hands.

"No candy 'til we get to the workshop," Luna said strictly as she tied a knot at the top to close the sack up. Leo looked around for anything that might speed their journey to the workshop. He saw an abandoned skateboard sticking out of a nearby bush and retrieved it posthaste. He sat on it and Luna dropped the sack into his arms.

"Let's roll," he commanded while looking ahead on the horizon. Luna scoffed at his attempt of a pun and pushed on his back, making the skateboard move. This was a lot easier than lugging it on foot. 

"Our engine should have more torque," Crow wrote on a dry-erase board. "You've seen the layout of the racetrack. We don't want to get bounced from the WRGP because you suggested an inferior torque factor!"

"And I'm telling you we'll be fine," Jack answered back angrily. "Speed is everything, so it should cover for the lack of torque we'll have. After all, I am the Master of Faster!" The two had gotten into another disagreement over what the engine should have in it. Yusei and Bruno stood off to the side, waiting for the argument to fizzle off. That's when they heard the front door and the sound of wheels rolling inside.

"We have candyyyyy!" Leo's greeting turned to peril as he rolled down the ramp to the workshop floor and into a wall.

"Sorry," Luna quickly apologized as she rushed to tend to any injuries Leo might've suffered. "I couldn't see where to stop." Crow and Jack put their argument aside and ran to the toppled Leo and the sack. Crow easily lifted the sack and moved it off to the side while Jack lifted the boy off of the ground by his arm and looked him in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" the former champ scolded the boy as he flailed helplessly in mid-air.

"We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to help us finish off our candy," Leo protested as he struggled to get out of Jack's grip.

"Wait, there's candy in this thing?" Crow questioned the twins as he propped the sack upright. "That's all you had to say!" Using his strong hands, the Blackwing duelist ripped a hole in the sack and poured the candy onto the floor. He began searching frantically for the sweets he fancied for.

"The fact that you and Luna have candy here saved you from a butt-whipping," Jack said as he put Leo on the ground. "But I've got my eye on you." Leo smiled sheepishly as Jack joined Crow in digging for his favorite candy. When he thought it was safe, the male twin dove in the candy pile as well.

"It was fortunate that you guys showed up when you did," Yusei said as he walked up to Luna. "I think those two (Crow and Jack) might have thrown fisticuffs at each other. What's with the sack of candy?"

"There was a prize raffle at school yesterday and Leo and I got the prize of no cost, 20 minute shopping spree at New Domino's oldest candy shop," Luna explained. "We cashed it in today and figured that you guys might want some." Yusei's mouth formed that heartwarming smile and he gave Luna's hair a bit of a ruffle.

"I guess we could focus on something that isn't related to the grand prix for a little while," the lead Signer said as he put his hand on Luna's far shoulder and brought her closer. They sat on the floor and watched as Bruno jumped in on the digging for the best candy available.

"Hey, Luna, I found that fruit gum you like so much," the male twin alerted his sister as he popped out of the pile with a few packs of brightly colored gum in his fist. "Take it." He tossed the gum so it landed at Luna's feet. The girl reached over and put the bubblegum at her side within reach.

"Want a piece?" the girl pondered aloud to Yusei.

"Go for it," he answered affirmatively. Luna carefully unwrapped two cubes of the gum in her hands, popped one her mouth, and the other in Yusei's.

"Sweet, yet a bit tangy," Yusei hypothesized on the flavor. "Kind of like you." Luna felt her cheeks turn light pink and laid her head on Yusei's forearm as they chomped away on their sweet delight.  
"Thank you for the compliment," Luna said softly enough for Yusei to hear.

"Thank you for turning this day around," the black-haired duelist answered back as he chewed his gum. The two sat there in silence, watching the contents of the sack dwindle away.

The day had reached sunset and everyone inside the workshop had cleaned out the sack, leaving nothing but wrappers all over the floor. Jack, Crow, Leo, and Bruno were sprawled out in the middle with candy all over the faces and stuffed with sweet stuff. Yusei and Luna were asleep at the bottom of the front entrance, looking content. The front door creaked open and Carly's head peeked inside.

"What in the world happened here?" she whispered to herself as she quietly tiptoed to the workshop floor littered with candy wrappers. "Looks like another candy pig-out." She got her camera out and snapped a picture of the guys who were unconscious from all the candy. The journalist then turned around to find Luna using Yusei like a pillow. She decided to document this as well.

"This is a heartwarming moment," she thought to herself as she took the picture. "And they look adorable together." 

_Was this good or at least tolerable? I was looking to step away from 'Your Shot' and 'Universe Hopping' for a bit. I'm still waiting for my crossover to get more reviews. Remember: I am willing to listen to any ideas for either story. Keep reading, people._


End file.
